


La Bella e la Bestia

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard Sandor Clegane, Cleganebowl, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gregor Clegane is His Own Warning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Mentioned Joffrey Baratheon, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, POV Sandor Clegane, POV Sansa Stark, Parents Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Post - Red Wedding, Post-The Battle of the Blackwater, Protective Sandor Clegane, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Songfic, Sweet Sandor Clegane, True Love, Underage Sex, Virgin Sandor Clegane
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: La Bella e la Bestia, ma è una favola a parte.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Lampi di luce verde illuminavano l'interno del palazzo. Fuori si udivano mille rumori, tutti diversi e allo stesso tempo così simili; i corni da guerra, le catapulte, i nitriti dei cavalli in agonia, il cozzare dell'acciaio su altro acciaio, sugli scudi, sulla carne umana. Le urla degli uomini, di dolore, di trionfo. Il tonfo dei remi, il rumore delle barche che si schiantavano sugli scogli, che affondavano, si colpivano tra di loro, quelle che approdavano. Erano tutti suoni che rappresentavano la guerra, il dolore, _la morte._   
E poi il fuoco. Altofuoco, fiamme verdi, impossibili da spegnere, che gli alchimisti chiamavano "la sostanza". Fiamme che divoravano ogni cosa che trovavano, che fossero uomini, destrieri, armi o barche. Fiamme che neanche le Acque Nere riuscivano a placare.  
Tutto ciò di cui il Mastino aveva paura.   
Era un uomo coraggioso, Sandor Clegane, ma la sua metà faccia ustionata si contraeva ogni volta che vedeva del fuoco, le sue mani si bagnavano di sudore, le sue gambe sembravano sempre sul punto di farlo cadere.   
Il giorno in cui il Mastino avrebbe affrontato suo fratello Gregor la Montagna che cavalca, non lo avrebbe lasciato morire così facilmente. Lo avrebbe fatto sciogliere dentro la sua stessa armatura, come re Aerys il Folle fece con Rickard Stark.   
"Voglio sentire le sue grida mentre chiede pietà, mentre supplica che mi fermi, vieni io feci con lui tanti anni fa. Forse quel giorno il mio caro fratello si pentirà di avermi sfregiato il volto a vita."  
Il giorno in cui Gregor sarebbe bruciato, forse Sandor avrebbe amato il fuoco. Ma non ancora, non quella notte, non l'Altofuoco durante la battaglia delle Acque Nere.   
Era quello il motivo per cui stava scappando, allora? Non aveva rimpianti, eppure perché, mentre i suoi piedi si muovevano istintivamente verso il basso delle scale, Sandor Clegane si sentiva così ... codardo?   
Aveva giurato di proteggere Joffrey, anche a costo della sua morte.   
Eppure adesso stava rischiando la vita per abbandonare il suo re, quello stesso re che gli aveva poggiato sulle spalle la cappa bianca della Guardia Reale, al posto di Barristan il Valoroso. Joffrey aveva cacciato Barristan Selmy proprio per far prendere a lui il suo posto. E adesso lo stava ripagando con il tradimento?  
"In culo Joffrey e pure la regina. Non voglio avere niente a che fare con questa guerra del cazzo." Pensò Sandor. "E poi io non sono un fottuto cavaliere. E non sono il cagnolino di nessuno, tantomeno di un bastardo frutto di un incesto o di sua madre."   
Joffrey, Cersei, il Folletto, Stannis Baratheon: erano tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, solo un branco di idioti che lottavano per tenere il possesso di una fottuta sedia di ferro. Perché mai Sandor avrebbe dovuto curarsi di questa guerra, lottare per il bastardo di Cersei Lannister, rischiare la vita in una guerra in cui non avrebbe guadagnato niente? Joffrey era nel torto, e se fosse stato Stannis a vincere la guerra? Sandor non poteva non pensare che sarebbe stato impiccato come traditore.   
Quindi era meglio scappare.  
Lontano da Joffrey, lontano da Cersei, lontano da Stannis. Lontano dal Folletto, da Ilyn Payne, da Meryn Trant. Lontano dalla Guardia Reale, dalla Fortezza Rossa, da Approdo del Re. Lontano dalla guerra, dall'Altofuoco. Anche se questo significava stare lontano da lei.   
"Maledetto, stupido uccellino."   
E tre volte maledetto il vino che aveva bevuto prima di andare da lei.   
Sansa Stark era una lady di un lignaggio talmente tanto alto in confronto a lui, che non aveva neanche accettato di essere salvata dalla guerra. Lei era un uccellino nobile, una meta-lupa figlia di Ned Stark, e lui era Sandor Clegane il Mastino.  
Quella ragazzina stupida era talmente tanto ingenua da desiderare di essere portata in salvo da un coraggioso cavaliere giovane, bello e forte, come quelli nelle ballate. Non poteva certamente abbassarsi ad accettare l'aiuto di un Mastino ubriaco, con mezza faccia sfregiata.   
"Stupida e anche ingrata. Non ha mai capito cosa ho fatto per lei e non mi ha mai ringraziato per un cazzo."   
Non aveva idea di quanto Sandor avesse rischiato per lei. Era andato contro il suo sovrano più e più volte per la sua incolumità.   
E lei non lo guardava neanche in faccia. "I suoi nobili occhietti si rovinerebbero troppo nel guardare una brutta faccia come la mia."  
Sceso l'ultimo scalino, il Mastino incespicò nel nulla e per poco non cadde. Si appoggiò al muro di pietra, barcollante. La testa gli girava, e gli occhi gli bruciavano.   
"Il fuoco. È solo il fuoco. È colpa del fumo. E del vino."   
Ma quando i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, non ne fu più così certo.   
Si accasciò a terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete della Fortezza.   
I singhiozzi scuotevano il suo corpo, le sue guance si bagnarono e alla flebile luce di qualche torcia e della luna, insieme a quella verde dell'Altofuoco che bruciava dall'altro lato della Fortezza e della città, la metà bruciata del suo viso era grottescamente di un rosso vivido e lucido.   
"Ho fatto di tutto per lei e per lei soltanto, e senza aver mai guadagnato né voluto niente, tranne che un minimo di fottuta gratitudine. Non ho ricevuto neanche quella, neanche stanotte."   
Quando Sansa Stark veniva picchiata da Meryn Trant per conto di Joffrey, era il Mastino a fermarlo e ad aiutarla.   
Quando Sansa Stark venne trascinata giù da cavallo dal popolino, alla sommossa del pane dopo la partenza della principessa Myrcella, rischiando di essere stuprata, fu il Mastino a salvarla.   
Quando, sempre Joffrey, le aveva fatto strappare il vestito da Trant davanti a tutta la corte, era stato il Mastino a darle la sua cappa ea rivestirla.  
E quel suo opporsi a Joffrey avrebbe semper potuto rivoltarsi contro di lui. Sansa era il toyolino preferito del re, e Sandor non aveva alcun diritto di rifiutare di picchiarla sotto ordine del sovrano, o di aiutarla, fermando gli ordini che Joffrey aveva dato ad altri cavalieri. Se Joffrey avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto far far tagliare la testa al suo Mastino disubbidiente in ogni momento, solo per aver aiutato Sansa Stark.   
Era solo pura fortuna la sua, quella di scampare ogni volta la sadica ira di Joffrey.   
Però non imparava mai. Non smetteva mai di pensare alla salvezza e al bene dell'uccellino, neanche adesso.   
Era più forte di lui, non riusciva a vedere quella ragazza piangere, ferita o stuprata o magari ... _ammazzata_.   
E non sarebbe neanche riuscito a vederla sposata con Joffrey, con la cappa porpora dei Lannister come sigillo del matrimonio su quelle sue sottili e fragili spalle. Un altro motivo in più per andarsene: non assistere a quel matrimonio. Per quanto lo avrebbe negato, Sandor sapeva che se vi avesse partecipato non sarebbe riuscito a stare zitto e si sarebbe opposto alle nozze, rischiando di perdere la lingua o addirittura la testa.   
"Lei merita qualcuno che la ami, non di certo qualcuno come Joffrey."   
Ma lui? Sandor la _amava_?   
"Cazzate. È solo una ragazzina. Vorrei solo scoparla. Due giorni lontani da lei e non ricorderò più neanche com'è fatta."   
Arrossii al pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto poco prima. Il Mastino aveva baciato Sansa Stark, nella sua stanza.  
Lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto bere prima di andare da lei, eppure lo aveva fatto. Aveva bevuto e si era ubriacato, e poi era andato strisciando dentro la camera dell'uccellino e le aveva proposto di scappare insieme. Lei aveva detto di no e lui l'aveva baciata. Poi l'aveva minacciata e costretta a cantargli la canzone che gli aveva promesso.   
Perché aveva fatto tutto questo? Era così tremendamente sbagliato.   
"Io volevo solo aiutarla a fuggire, e il suo rifiuto mi ha fatto perdere la testa. Il bacio non significava niente e ho esagerato a minacciarla. Ma non posso farci niente. Tanto non la rivedrò mai più."   
«Dannati siano gli Dèi» imprecò ad alta voce, strofinandosi gli occhi.  
Come avrebbe fatto Sansa senza di lui? Se Joffrey l'avesse fatta picchiare o avesse provato ad ammazzarla, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a salvarla. E una volta che lei e Joffrey si fossero sposati, la vita dell'uccellino sarebbe diventata un inferno irreparabile.   
"Era ancora in tempo a salvarsi la sua stessa pelle, quell'idiota."   
Forse Sandor avrebbe dovuto tornare da lei e prenderla con la forza. Lei avrebbe urlato, credendo in un rapimento, ma con il rumore della guerra là fuori, non l'avrebbe sentita nessuno. Si sarebbero accorti della loro assenza solo a guerra finita, e Sandor non era tanto sicuro neanche di questo, per lo meno non se avesse vinto Stannis.   
Ma un giorno Sansa lo avrebbe ringraziato.  
Il Mastino si rimise in piedi goffamente, la sua testa sembrava galleggiare. Mosse un passo, ma verso l'esterno.   
"Che vada a farsi fottere da Joffrey e da Trant. Ha avuto la sua occasione e l'ha sprecata. Si pentirà presto di non avermi accolto a braccia aperte implorando di aiutarla."   
Un altro passo, un altro ancora.   
"Ser ... _Sandor_?" lo chiamò una voce sottile alle sue spalle.   
Il Mastino si girò e vide Sansa sulle scale, con un abito di seta viola dalle lunghe maniche a losanga, avvolta nella sua cappa, quella che lui aveva dato il giorno che ser Meryn aveva strappato il vestito nella Sala del Trono. I suoi capelli ramati erano raccolti in una reticella bianca ei suoi occhi azzurri erano rossi e gonfi dal pianto.  
"È ritornata da me" «Non sono un fottuto ser, Uccellino.» "No, idiota di un cane, non è tornata per te. È tornata per salvarsi il culo. Fa bene."   
«Scusa ... Sandor. Io pensavo ... avevo il timore che tu potessi già essere andato via. Mi sono sentita una sciocca per averti detto di no, invece avrei dovuto ringraziarti. »   
Sansa scese gli ultimi scalini e si aggrappò a lui, stringendolo. Singhiozzava di nuovo.   
«Ti prego Sandor, aiutami. Sto vivendo un inferno. La regina Cersei mi ha detto che, semmai i Lannister perdessero, Ilyn Payne taglierà ad entrambe la testa per non lasciarci a Stannis. Se invece dovessero vincere, Joffrey mi prenderà come sua moglie. »   
Sandor non sapeva come comportarsi, adesso che l'aveva tra le braccia.   
«Non volevi diventare regina, una volta?»  
«Non la sua regina. Per favore, portami via da qui »poi alzò la testa, raddrizzandosi come se si fosse appena ricordata di essere una lady« Se ti compiace, mio signore. »   
Parlava sempre ad occhi bassi, nonostante tutto.   
«Non ho bisogno delle tue belle paroline da uccellino ammaestrato» le ringhiò il Mastino. Perché non poteva comportarsi normalmente e parlare normalmente, senza questa maschera da lady addosso? Quel suo modo di fare aveva sempre messo Sandor a disagio.   
«Se vuoi viaggiare con me, iniziare a ricordarti alcune cose. Non parlarmi con quel tono da lady e non chiamarmi "mio signore" o "ser". E vorrei che mi guardassi negli occhi, almeno quando mi parli, da ora in poi. »  
«Si, mio si- Sandor. Scusami. Farò come tu dici »e poi, inaspettatamente, lo guardò. Occhi azzurri Tully dentro i suoi.   
"È la prima volta che mi guarda dritto negli occhi."   
«Sono progressi» le disse rudemente.   
Poi le prese la mano. Dentro la sua, le dita dell'uccellino erano piccole e delicate, come lei d'altronde.   
«D'accordo Uccellino. Ti fidi di me quindi? »   
«Si, mi fido di te.»   
Riprese a camminare, diretto verso le stalle, Sansa camminava al suo fianco con la mano ancora nella sua.   
Trovò tutto vuoto, nessuno stalliere a proteggere i reali destrieri. Probabilmente stavano combattendo anche loro sotto il grido di "Mezzo Uomo", insieme ai bruti di Tyrion il Folletto. O probabilmente erano chiusi nelle loro case a farsela sotto dalla paura.  
Sellò uno stallone nero, che gli parve un ottimo destriero per lunghe cavalcate. Decise che potrebbe viaggiato insieme, lui e Sansa. Non se la sentiva di farla cavalcare da sola.   
Prese la ragazza per la vita, aiutandola a montare. Quando salì davanti a lei, l'Uccellino gli chiese «Perché non prendiamo due cavalli?»   
«Vorrai perdonarmi, Uccellino, ma non mi sembri molto addestrata a cavalcare. Rallenteresti la fuga solamente. »   
Quelle parole sembrarono in qualche modo ferirla, infatti si limitò ad annuire ad occhi bassi. Probabilmente adesso credeva di essere un peso per lui.   
"Fottuta ragazzina, riesce sempre a farmi sentire in colpa."  
«Aggrappati forte a me adesso, Uccellino. Dobbiamo correre per un pezzo di strada, almeno fin quando non ci saremo lasciati alle spalle Approdo del Re di parecchie leghe. » Glielo disse con il tono più dolce che riuscì a trovare, nella speranza di rassicurarla.   
Sansa cinse la schiena del Mastino con le braccia e si strinse a lui, mentre il cavallo partiva al galoppo.   
Pochi minuti passarono, e la Fortezza con le sue fiamme verdi erano già diventate solamente un puntino nell'oscurità alle loro spalle.


	2. Chapter 2

Erano passati tre giorni da quando avevano lasciato Approdo del Re.   
Sansa Stark aveva le piaghe da sella sulle cosce e le sue braccia, strette saldamente alla vita di Sandor Clegane, erano intorpidite e formicolanti. Il sole del terzo giorno si era levato e alzato, e adesso stava calando.   
Avevano superato colline, vallate pietrose e alcune radure, ma solamente, Sansa vedeva un fiume.   
"Finalmente dell'acqua!"   
«Se-Sandor?» chiamò con voce insicura.   
Raramente apriva bocca: temeva che, parlando, avesse potuto infastidire il suo compagno di viaggio.   
«Che c'è?» grugnì il Mastino.   
«Io ... sono molto stanca, Sandor. Ormai il sole sta per calare, e c'è un fiume qui vicino. Mi piacerebbe fare un bagno. Possiamo fermarci? »  
«Come desideri, Uccellino.»   
Il Mastino fece un sospiro stanco e fermò il cavallo. Scese giù dalla sella e prese Sansa per la vita, aiutandola.   
«Va pure a fare il tuo bagno. Credo ne servirà uno anche a me, più tardi. »   
Lei gli sorrise, grata, e lui distolse lo sguardo, sedendosi su una roccia.   
Sansa andò al fiume e si spogliò solo dopo essersi guardata alle spalle, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, "e che il Mastino non mi guardi". Ma c'erano solo alberi intorno a lei.   
Sulle sue gambe scorreva sangue, e all'inizio parve a Sansa solamente frutto delle piaghe sul retro delle cosce. Solamente dopo essersi sfilata la biancheria intima, capì che si trattasse del suo Ciclo di Luna.   
" _Maledizione_. Odio essere una donna solamente per questo."  
Era una tragedia: ora che viaggiava con un uomo, come avrebbe fatto a nasconderlo?   
Dopo essersi lavata, prese il suo vestito e ne strappò via un pezzo con i denti. Dopodiché lo avvolse su se stesso in vari strati e lo mise tra le gambe.   
Rimettere lo stesso abito addosso la disturbò non poco, ma non poté fare diversamente.   
Quando tornò da Sandor, gli sembrò quasi imbarazzato.   
"La parte buona del suo viso era rossa quasi quanto quella bruciata" pensò Sansa, quando il Mastino dichiarò che fosse il turno e andò al fiume.   
Sansa lo guardò allontanarsi tra gli alberi.   
Poi lo vide mentre si spogliava, e con suo orrore realizzò che, come lei fosse in grado di vedere lui, sicuramente anche il Mastino aveva potuto guardarla fare il bagno.  
"Mi ha vista nuda. Ha visto _tutto_."   
Sansa si sentii arrossire violentemente e si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dalla figura di quell'uomo.   
Ma fu una dura lotta con se stessa, e alla fine la curiosità prevalse.   
Lo osservò mentre era intento a lavarsi, immerso fino all'ombelico.   
"Ha davvero un bel corpo."   
Malgrado il suo volto, il corpo del Mastino era decisamente bello. Lui era molto alto, muscoloso e con le spalle larghe. Sansa si chiese come sarebbe stato poterlo toccare.   
"Se solo non avesse quelle ustioni ..."   
_Davvero_ Sansa pensava che il Mastino fosse bello?   
Doveva essere impazzita.   
"È un mastino. È una bestia. E io sono solo un uccellino. Certe cose non dovrei neanche pensarle."  
Ma era il suo uccellino, Sansa Stark.   
Lasciava sempre che il Mastino le stesse intorno. In un modo o nell'altro, si faceva sempre salvare la vita da lui.   
Perché doveva mostrarsi così debole?   
Perché _si sentiva così debole_ al cospetto del Mastino?   
Forse ne era intimorita, ma erano timori infondati, talmente stupidi ...   
Lui non avrebbe mai fatto del male, su questo Sansa avrebbe potuto giurare. Lui l'aveva salvata da Joffrey e adesso la stava riportando da sua madre e da suo fratello. Il Mastino poteva essere solamente un suo amico, non sarebbe mai stato un pericolo per lei.   
E quindi? Cos'era a farle morire sempre le parole il gola ogni volta che provava a parlargli?   
Era solamente una sciocca ...  
"E poi io non sono un uccellino, sono una meta-lupa. Non avrei mai paura di un mastino. Non Sansa di casa Stark."   
Per un attimo, Sansa girò la testa e il suo sguardo scattò verso il cavallo legato a una quercia lì vicino.   
"Fidarmi di lui ..."   
Sandor l'aveva baciata. La notte della battaglia delle Acque Nere, si era ubriacato ed era entrato in camera sua, proponendole la fuga. Lei aveva avuto paura, quella volta. Paura di un uomo che non era il Sandor che conosceva. Non il Sandor che le aveva dato la sua cappa per coprirsi quando era stata spogliata per ordine di Joffrey, non il Sandor che fermava ser Meryn quando lui la picchiava. Era un Sandor ubriaco, dagli occhi vuoti, che strascicava le parole e brandiva un pugnale.   
Aveva avuto paura di quell'uomo, quella notte.  
Quando il Mastino l'aveva baciata, Sansa si era sentita confusa. Non capiva il significato di quel gesto, neanche in quel momento, ripensandoci.   
Le sue labbra avevano il gusto e l'odore del vino, le sue mani l'avevano afferrata per la schiena e per i capelli.   
Sansa aveva pensato che il Mastino l'avrebbe stuprata. Ma questo non accadde.   
Invece le puntò il pugnale alla gola, "mi avevi promesso una canzone, Uccellino. Adesso canta per me, canta!".   
Era solamente ubriaco, non era in lui ...   
"... e se si ubriacasse di nuovo?"   
In tal caso, niente lo avrebbe fermato, neanche gli Dèi: l'avrebbe violentata senza dubbio alcuno.   
"Fidarmi ... _dovrei fidarmi?_ "   
Non sempre l'aveva aiutata, quando Trant la picchiava.  
Non le aveva mai riservato nessuna parola di conforto, dopo la morte di suo padre.   
L'aveva baciata. L'aveva appena osservata fare il bagno.   
L'avrebbe violentata, se avesse potuto.   
"Chissà cosa pensa ogni notte, quando condividiamo le stesse coperte e dormiamo a un palmo di distanza l'una dall'altro."   
Per un attimo, fu tentata ad alzarsi, slegare il cavallo, saltare in sella e scappare lontano da lui.   
Poi si rigirò verso il fiume, e lui stava già tornando.   
Aveva addosso solamente il gilè di cuoio, ma niente armatura. Era strano vederlo privo della sua maglia di ferro. La sua spada lunga però si trovava ancora al suo posto, nel cinturone affibbiato ai suoi fianchi.  
Sansa ebbe un brivido che la scosse da capo a piedi, non seppe spiegarsi il motivo. Forse il freddo, forse per via dei pensieri che aveva appena fatto. Forse perché le gocce che cadevano dai capelli di Sandor rendevano di un colore più vivido le sue ustioni, disegnavano linee sul suo collo e scendevano fino al petto ...   
«Hai freddo, Uccellino?» le chiese il Mastino.   
«Sì» rispose, e si avvolse nella sua cappa. Ma nonostante quella, ebbe ancora tremiti. A pensarci bene, faceva veramente freddo.   
«Sarà meglio accendere il fuoco.»   
Quella sentenza del Mastino la lasciò atterrita: lui _odiava_ il fuoco.   
Sandor non aspettò nessuna approvazione, ma si mise a raccogliere dei rami spezzati.   
"Accenderebbe un fuoco solamente per me ...?"  
Sansa ricordava la storia che c'era dietro le ustioni di Sandor: le era stata raccontata da lui stesso il giorno del loro primo incontro, dopo il torneo del Primo Cavaliere.   
"È stato suo fratello Gregor la Montagna che cavalca a fargli sfregi. Gli ha premuto la faccia contro i carboni ardenti quando erano solo due bambini."   
Perché mai adesso il Mastino avrebbe dovuto accendere un fuoco, proprio in quel momento, proprio per lei?   
«Sandor» lo chiamò mentre la fiamma stava per espandersi sulla legna «perché lo stai facendo?»   
«Non vorrei che il mio uccellino morisse di freddo solo per colpa di una mia stupida fottuta fobia» disse semplicemente, con un alzata di spalle.  
Distolse lo sguardo dal falò e lo pose sui suoi occhi. Sansa non era sicura se quello che vedesse sul suo viso fosse l'ombra di un sorriso, o se fosse solamente un'illusione ottica dovuta al fumo. Però gli sorrise di rimando e sostenne il suo sguardo.   
Fu proprio sotto le stelle, guardando il viso del suo compagno attraverso le fiamme e il fumo, che si rese conto di potersi fidare di lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Avvistarono la prima locanda solamente dopo una settimana di viaggio. Sansa sembrava estasiata dall'idea di dormire su un vero letto, dopo tutte quelle notti passate sulla terra battuta, o sulle rocce, o sull'erba, e aveva voglia di mangiare del cibo che non fosse la cacciagione arrosto che Sandor riusciva a prendere.   
Anche Sandor era contento di questo, "locanda vuol dire vino. Darei tutto l'oro del mondo per una caraffa di vino, in questo momento."   
Il suo uccellino adesso non cavalcava più dietro di lui, bensì davanti, seduta con entrambe le gambe gettate da un lato. Di tanto in tanto si appoggiava al suo petto corazzato, e il Mastino doveva pregare silenziosamente tutti e sette i Dèi per evitare di avere reazioni.   
Dalla sera in cui aveva acceso per lei il fuoco al fiume, Sansa sembrava aver cambiato atteggiamento con lui. Se prima avesse avuto paura a parlargli, adesso non si faceva più problemi, anzi, riusciva anche a chiamarlo per nome senza quelle sue farse da lady.   
"Ha più fiducia in me, adesso. Se davvero bastava solamente un fuoco per ottenerla, avrei dovuto accenderglielo subito. Accenderei tutti i fottuti fuochi del mondo, per lei."   
«Alzati il cappuccio, Uccellino» le disse prima di raggiungere l'edificio «potrebbero riconoscerci e mi scoccerebbe ammazzarli tutti per questo.»   
Sansa obbedì e lui la imitò.   
Smontarono da cavallo e il Mastino consegnò le redini allo stalliere, un ragazzo grassoccio, sui sedici anni.  
L'anziana locandiera non diede segno di riconoscerli e lui gliene fu grato.   
Mentre pranzavano a base di zuppa calda e maialino da latte arrosto, Sandor innaffiava il tutto con della birra al malto, mentre la sua compagna si limitava a bere acqua.   
"Devo trattenermi. Se bevessi tanto, arriverei a fare cose di cui potrei pentirmi", e più beveva, più Sansa appariva bella ai suoi occhi.   
I lineamenti di quella ragazza, del suo corpo, del suo viso, lo facevano impazzire.   
"Maledetto me, è solo una ragazzina!"   
Sansa ricambiò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise. Lui non seppe come reagire, quindi bevve un altro sorso dalla sua coppa e distolse lo sguardo.  
Lei si interessò a guardarsi attorno e il Mastino fece lo stesso: la locanda era piena a metà, popolata da mercenari e cavalieri di basso rango. Alcuni ridevano tra di loro, narrandosi chissà quali false imprese, ma la maggior parte si dedicava alle baldracche: quasi tutti avevano una donna seduta sulle loro gambe.   
Un mercenario barbuto stava raccontando qualcosa di divertente che fece ridere la fanciulla bionda che teneva in grembo. Un ragazzo sulla ventina visibilmente imbarazzato stava baciando una. Un altro stava palpeggiando i seni della sua puttanella.   
In fondo alla stanza, con l'arpa di legno in mano, un ragazzo aveva appena smesso di cantare _Le piogge di Castamere_ . Tutt'attorno a lui, tre donne sembravano deliziate dalla sua voce e invocavano vivacemente una canzone d'amore.  
«Vi accontenterò cantandovi una dolce canzone composta da me, mie signore, solamente per voi.»   
Fece nuovamente scivolare le dita sulle corde e iniziò la sua opera.   
_"Giuro, con te avevo l'impressione che,_  
 _Fossi scesa dal cielo, sì, solo per me,_  
 _Per salvarmi da questo inferno, sì,_  
 _Questo freddo inverno, questo freddo posto qui."_  
Sandor tornò a guardare Sansa, ma lei non ci fece caso. Ascoltava come rapita le parole del cantastorie.   
I suoi occhi azzurri seguivano ogni movimento delle dita del ragazzo e le sue labbra rosa formavano un sorriso.   
"Amo vederla sorridere. Ho fatto tutto questo per lei, solo per vedere un sorriso su quel viso."   
_"Quando so che non si può cambiare il mondo mio,_  
 _Quando credi che per te l'abbia mandata Dio,_  
 _Niente possa salvarti al mondo tranne lei,_  
 _Proveresti a tenerla vicino a te?_  
 _Sì, ma non me. "_  
Sandor bevve altra birra. Le parole del cantastorie gli arrivavano alle orecchie anche se non avrebbe mai voluto sentirle.   
Se Sandor avesse chiuso gli occhi e avesse ascoltato, era certo che avrebbe visto ugualmente Sansa.   
Lei era così bella, _e lui_ ... ?   
Lui non avrebbe mai meritato una ragazza come lei. Lui non meritava nessuna.   
Quando, da ragazzo, aveva provato ad andare a puttane, aveva visto lo sguardo nei loro occhi.   
Quello sguardo che tutte le donne, e uomini, e bambini al mondo gli riservavano: era un misto tra compassione e terrore.  
"Non toccherò una donna che mi guarda in quel modo" si disse quella volta il Mastino "che si facciano tutte fottere da qualcun altro".   
E forse era per questo che il Mastino non aveva mai toccato sul serio una donna. S l'è l'unica alternativa sarebbe stata lo stupro, ma quella era una caratteristica di suo fratello Gregor, non sua.   
"Vorrei solo che qualcuno mi desiderasse, come io desidero Sansa" ma Sandor dubitava che potrebbe accadere "non si può desiderare qualcuno più di quanto faccia io con l'Uccellino."   
_"Che pensi che io voglia da te?_  
 _Pensi davvero io voglia te?_  
 _Tu pensi che io voglia te?_  
 _Pensi sia diverso?_  
 _Dimmi che mi vuoi anche se muoio su questa strada,_  
 _Dì '_  
 _Dimmi'_  
 _Vieni fosse qua, vieni fossi Un'altra "._  
Ogni notte, Ogni dannata notte, Sandor si toccava pensando a lei. Lo Faceva mentre lei dormiva, Tra Gli alberi o dietro i cespugli.   
E ripetutamente ogni volta, lui si sentiva sporco dentro. Sentiva come se tutto questo fosse sbagliato, perché Sansa _era solo una ragazzina_ !   
"Ragazzina un cazzo. È nel bel mezzo della sua fioritura. "   
Sandor sapeva del suo ciclo lunare e le faceva tenerezza il modo goffo in cui lei cercava di nasconderlo. Alla fine, non aveva mai perso il suo animo da lady. Ma neanche quello avrebbe potuto più scalfire Sandor, lei era così _adorabile_ .   
_" non pensi a te stessa,_  
 _Tu pensi a chi ami,_  
 _Tu sei sempre gentile,_  
  
 _Tu dici mi pensi,_  
 _Io scopo con le altre,_  
 _La Bella e la Bestia,_  
 _Ma è una favola a parte. "_  
" Dannata ragazzina, troppo fragile in un mondo di mostri. "Compreso lui.   
Era forse per tenerezza che Sandor aveva iniziato a prendere le sue parti ad Approdo del Re? Per pietà?   
" Mi sarei dovuto fare i fatti miei fin dal primo giorno. "   
Aveva sempre agito irresponsabilmente Alla fine gli veniva spontaneo.   
Se qualcuno gli aveva chiesto al servizio di chi fosse, Sandor avrebbe risposto col nome della sua meta-lupa.   
"Io vivo per proteggerla. Mi sentirei quasi un ser che combatte per lei ".  
Il Mastino non avrebbe mai immaginato altra vita al di fuori di quella che stava vivendo ora con Sansa. Forse era proprio quello il motivo per cui non avesse ancora pensato a dove andare, dove portarla, e dove andare una volta rimasto solo.   
Semplicemente, non si sarebbe mai separato da lei. Avrebbe preferito girare in tondo per sempre, vivere di cacciagione e falò e dormire sulle pietre, pur di averla vicino.   
"Vicino, ma non _per me_ ."   
Forse avrebbe dovuto tenersela con la forza. Magari costringerla a sposarlo e poi portarla nell'ovest, alla fortezza della sua famiglia. Solo a quel punto Sansa sarebbe stata effettivamente sua.   
_"Io che ti volevo solo nuda,_  
 _Per poi farti mancare un po 'tutto,_  
 _Dare per scontato averti in casa,_  
 _Per poi scoparti pure senza gusto._  
 _Dire che ho sbagliato qua non ha più senso,_  
 _Dici non era amore? Era più sesso,_  
 _L'amore è un po 'ossessione, un po' possesso._ _"_  
" No. No. No. "   
A cosa cazzo stava pensando?   
Lui non avrebbe mai fatto del maschio al Suo uccellino.   
non l'avrebbe mai toccata, neanche con un dito. Piuttosto se lo sarebbe Tagliato.   
Sansa AVEVA Già Passato tanto Nella SUA vita.   
AVEVA era Stata seviziata psicologicamente dal Suo promesso sposo, picchiata a sangue Dalle cappe dorate e AVEVA rischiato lo stupro da tutto il popolino di Approdo del Re.   
Sandor non l'avrebbe soffrire, lei non lo meritava, non ora che aveva trovato la pace.  
I suoi sogni di fare l'amore con lei sarebbero rimasti solo sogni. Probabilmente sarebbe morto da vergine, e se lo sarebbe meritato.   
"Non la prenderò neanche se lei lo volesse. Non sa cosa vuol dire essere affamati di una persona. Non mi controllerei, non con lei. Lei non vorrebbe questo. E questo non è tanto diverso dallo stupro."   
_"Tu che hai dato sempre l'anima anche non avendo,_  
 _Io che non ti ho dato mai anche potendo,_  
 _Ho continuato a vendere, tu non sai niente,_  
 _Mi hai regalato il cuore,_  
 _Io mai niente._  
 _Proverebbero a tenerti tutti,_  
 _Sì, ma non me. "_  
Quella fottuta canzone stava cominciando a dargli alla testa, o forse era colpa della birra.   
_"Non me,_  
 _Non me,_  
 _Non me."_  
"Basta ... ti prego."   
Sandor avrebbe solo voluto piangere.   
"I mastini non piangono. Neanche quelli innamorati."   
_"Non me,_  
 _Non me,_  
 _Non me."_  
Ad ogni nota la voce del cantante andava ad affievolirsi, fino a spegnersi al termine.   
Si levò un applauso generale, accompagnato anche dalle mani di Sansa. Le tre donne accanto al ragazzo avevano gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e anche qualche baldracca. Sansa no.   
Sandor si alzò e lei gli venne dietro.   
«Era una bella canzone, non è vero?» chiese allegramente l'uccellino.   
Il Mastino si limitò a fare un verso di assenso. Poi le chiese perché non avesse pianto come tutte le altre ragazze, proprio lei che era così emotiva.  
«I meta-lupi non piangono. E neanche le lady davanti ai loro signori. »   
" Dannata ragazzina. Mi chiama 'il mio signore' come se fossi il suo fottuto marito "   
Per un attimo, Sandor ebbe l'impeto di sbatterla al muro e baciarla ...   
... poi si rivolse semplicemente all'anziana locandiera e chiese una stanza, un bagno e degli abiti puliti.   
Sansa era raggiante dall'idea di lavarsi e cambiare quel maledetto abito, e Sandor non riuscì a non sorriderle di rimando.


	4. Chapter 4

Per la seconda volta, Sansa Stark aveva guardato il Mastino fare il bagno. E per la seconda volta, aveva provato strane emozioni e fatto strani pensieri al riguardo.  
Sandor le sembrava _bello_!  
"Fino a qualche mese fa credevo che fosse Joffrey il ragazzo più bello di tutta Westeros" pensò Sansa "mentre il Mastino mi metteva paura."  
Eppure, Sansa aveva anche pensato che Joffrey fosse l'uomo della sua vita, il suo futuro marito, re valoroso e giusto. Nulla di tutto questo si era rivelato la verità.  
"Mi sono sempre sbagliata, sia su Joffrey che su Sandor. A Joffrey importava solo farmi del male, mentre Sandor ha sempre voluto la mia felicità. Sandor è un vero uomo, un vero cavaliere, anche se lui lo nega."  
Sansa odiava sentirsi come una bambina in pericolo che ha bisogno di essere salvata e protetta da un cavaliere, ma era impossibile per lei non desiderare le attenzioni di Sandor. Lui la faceva sentire al sicuro, la faceva sentire quasi _...amata_.  
Sansa era certa che il Mastino fosse in grado di amare, anche se chiunque altro avrebbe potuto spergiurare il contrario.   
"E se lui potesse davvero amare qualcuno...potrebbe amare _me_?"  
Forse era troppo.  
E non era neanche certa di esserne innamorata: non aveva mai pensato a lui come aveva pensato a Joffrey tempo prima.  
Se da Joffrey aveva desiderato baci e figli, da Sandor cosa avrebbe potuto desiderare adesso?  
"Lui mi ha già baciata, una volta."  
E lei, lo avrebbe baciato nuovamente?  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta della sua stanza e i suoi pensieri si interruppero con un sussulto.  
«Avanti.»  
Entrò una giovane cameriera dai lunghi capelli castani e le forme piene. Sansa ricordava che si chiamasse Shella, o qualcosa del genere. Tra le braccia aveva una veste avorio di semplice cotone.  
«Mia signora, ti ho portato un abito pulito. Il tuo sta ancora asciugando. Spero che questo sia di tuo gradimento» disse posandolo sul letto.  
«Andrà benissimo, grazie mille» Sansa congedò la ragazza con un sorriso.  
Si spogliò della vestaglia che aveva indossato una volta uscita dalla vasca e indossò il vestito. Non era molto, ma la teneva al caldo e le calzava perfettamente.  
Si sedette nuovamente sul letto matrimoniale. Sansa sapeva che Sandor avrebbe preferito due letti separati, ma non sarebbe stato saggio sprecare il conio in questo modo. Stranamente l'idea di dormire insieme non metteva Sansa a disagio, cosa che sarebbe dovuta accadere. Era pur sempre una fanciulla quattordicenne e lui un uomo dal doppio dei suoi anni.  
"Ho già dormito con Sandor, perché dovrei sentirmi a disagio?"  
Nelle notti in cui si ritrovavano senza fuoco, magari a causa della pioggia che aveva bagnato la legna, Sandor la stringeva a sé sotto la sua cappa, per tenerla al caldo. E a Sansa piaceva, dormire tra le sue braccia forti.   
"Chissà lui cosa pensa, quando dormiamo insieme."  
Sansa guardava la pioggia che batteva incessante sulla finestra, quando entrò Sandor.  
Anche lui era vestito con un paio di brache e una semplice maglia di cotone, e i suoi capelli lunghi gocciolavano ancora.  
Sansa represse un sorriso nel pensare che finalmente il Mastino non portasse l'armatura. Quella, così come la sua amata spada lunga, si trovavano in un angolo della stanza. Sandor le aveva ripulite e lucidate nell'attesa che Sansa finisse il suo bagno, per poter avere il suo turno. Anche se la locanda presentava molte vasche, per qualche ragione Sandor si era rifiutato di scendere insieme a lei.  
Lei gli sorrise e lui fece lo stesso.  
"Dovrebbe farlo più spesso. Perché non riesce a capire che quando sorride è molto più carino?"  
«Tra mezz'ora si cena» disse il Mastino, sedendosi su uno sgabello di legno bianco.  
Sansa annuii, poi, presa da chissà quale impeto, gli chiese se gli potesse spazzolare i capelli.  
Il Mastino sembrò sorpreso e Sansa pensò che le avesse riso in faccia, ma lui accettò.  
Così iniziò a spazzolargli i capelli, che erano lunghi poco oltre le spalle. Erano mossi, di un castano scuro, e dopo il bagno profumavano di buono.  
«Non dovresti lasciarli asciugare senza prima averli pettinati, sarebbe un peccato rovinarli. Sono belli.»  
«Perché dovrei renderli belli? Qualcosa di bello su di me sarebbe fottutamente ridicolo» le rispose rudemente.  
«Non è vero» lo contraddisse Sansa. Poi posò la spazzola e gli girò intorno, accovacciandosi sui talloni di fronte a lui. Gli scostò una ciocca che gli era ricaduta sul viso, scoprendo la parte ustionata.  
«Stai bene. _Sei carino_.»  
«Non lo pensi davvero» fece un sorriso amaro «apprezzo il tuo tentativo di essere una lady come si deve, ma non devi mentirmi per compiacerti, non sono il tuo signore.»  
«Non sto mentendo.»  
Sandor scosse la testa.  
«Tu sei bella.»  
Quella frase la lasciò interdetta, semplicemente perché non se lo aspettava, non da lui.  
«E al contrario tuo, io sono sincero» il Mastino sorrise di nuovo, ma stavolta era un sorriso vero, innocente.  
Per un attimo, Sansa pensò che il Mastino volesse baciarla. E fu in quello stesso attimo di esitazione, che volle prendere il sopravvento.  
Gli poggiò una mano sulla parte bruciata del viso, chiuse gli occhi e si sporse per baciarlo.  
Sfiorò le sue labbra...  
ma il Mastino si tirò indietro.  
Quel folle attimo passò e per Sansa fu come essere risvegliata da una secchiata di acqua gelida.   
Sandor la spinse indietro dolcemente, ma con decisione. Anche quel semplice tocco servì a far perdere l'equilibrio a Sansa, che dovette poggiare una mano a terra per reggersi.  
Sandor si alzò, poi le offrì una mano e lei la prese. Quando anche Sansa fu dritta sulle sue gambe, Sandor le passò oltre.  
«Ti aspetto giù.»  
Poi il Mastino uscì e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Ci volle qualche momento prima che Sansa riuscisse a realizzare il tutto.  
Lei aveva provato a baciarlo e Sandor l'aveva rifiutata!  
Era più triste che arrabbiata con lui e non sapeva spiegarsi il perché.  
Insomma: era stato lui a baciarla la prima volta. Per quale maledetto motivo adesso si sarebbe dovuto rifiutare?  
Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, dopo tutti i segnali che lui le aveva mandato...  
Sansa ormai si era quasi convinta di piacere almeno un po' a Sandor. Ma essere rifiutata aveva fatto crollare ogni sua speranza.  
"Sembrava che finalmente avessi trovato un uomo che mi amasse. Eppure neanche lui mi desidera."  
Forse il Mastino vedeva Sansa come una sorella minore, com'erano stati lei e Robb, o Jon e Arya, prima di separarsi. Forse lui l'amava, ma non nel modo in cui Sansa sperava.  
Per tutti gli Dèi, lei voleva solo un po' di amore! Un amore di quello vero, però. Non le importava più di avere un principe o un nobile cavaliere, e di essere una lady dentro a un palazzo. Le bastava Sandor, voleva Sandor.  
"Cosa me ne faccio di un dannato palazzo, se dovrò avere al mio fianco un altro uomo che non sia Sandor?"  
A lei sarebbe bastata questa vita, tra locande e fuochi all'aperto.  
Avrebbe continuato a spazzolargli i capelli, ad ammirare la sua armatura, a dormire stretta a lui e a sentire la sua voce che la chiamava "Uccellino". Lo avrebbe fatto.  
"Gli avrei dato anche dei figli, se lui li avesse voluti." Ma adesso Sandor sembrava non volere più neanche lei.  
Si costrinse a non piangere, quindi andò verso lo specchio, si ravvivò i capelli e stirò con le mani le pieghe immaginarie sul suo abito.  
«Devo smetterla di pensare e comportarmi come una bambina. Ho quattordici anni, non quattro come Rickon. Neanche Rickon si comporterebbe in un modo così infantile dopo il semplice rifiuto di un bacio» si disse ad alta voce «io sono una lady, non una bambina.»  
Quando scese nella sala grande per mangiare e raggiunse il suo posto di fronte al Mastino, lui sembrò scosso quasi quanto lei. Stava bevendo del vino caldo speziato e aveva gli occhi arrossati fissi sul cantastorie di qualche ora fa.  
Dyna, l'anziana locandiera, informò i suoi clienti che la cena sarebbe stata servita a breve. Il cantastorie si lamentò di avere fame.  
«Smettila di lamentarti, se vuoi mangiare» lo ammonì lei con tono scherzoso «piuttosto, perché non canti qualcosa per ingannare il tempo?»  
«Sì, cantaci qualcosa!» dissero in coro alcune sgualdrine. Il ragazzo volle accontentarle.  
 _"Scappare da te richiede tempo e dolore,_  
 _E non voglio nemmeno farlo._  
 _Vorrei non avere un cuore per amarti,_  
 _Vorrei non aver recitato una parte per spezzarti,_  
 _Vorrei non aver fatto molte delle cose che faccio,_  
 _E vorrei che non lo facessi anche tu."_  
Sansa non avrebbe voluto ascoltare un'altra canzone, quella che aveva sentito a pranzo le era già bastata. Si era sforzata di non piangere, non voleva farlo davanti a Sandor e mostrarsi come una fanciulla debole.  
Però quella canzone le aveva fatto venire in mente lui.  
"Ero convinta lui provasse qualcosa..."  
Era brutto ammetterlo, ma Sansa lo amava.  
"Se solo lui mi desiderasse, io gli darei tutta me stessa."  
Non riusciva a pensare a nessun'altro che giacesse insieme a lei. Sarebbe stata pronta a donare la sua verginità a Sandor. Non a qualcun'altro, ma a lui e lui soltanto. Anche se questo avrebbe significato perdere ogni virtù, perdere una vita da lady.  
Sansa prese la caraffa di vino speziato e riempì la sua coppa. Aveva voglia di bere.  
Nella sua casa, nella sua vecchia vita a Grande Inverno, suo padre permetteva a lei e ai suoi fratelli di bere del vino o birra durante delle feste e momenti importanti. Ma adesso suo padre era morto e il Mastino non le avrebbe certamente imposto di non bere.  
"Magari mi ubriacherò e dimenticherò quello che è successo."  
Sandor la guardò incuriosito, ma non disse niente. Aveva uno strano sguardo, che quasi avrebbe potuto incuterle timore. Era come se la stesse mangiando con gli occhi.  
Ma non aveva senso. E a Sansa non avrebbe potuto far paura Sandor, non più, neanche se fosse stato ubriaco fradicio.   
Svuotò la coppa e la riempì nuovamente. Sandor la guardava e taceva.  
 _"A volte la vita viene incasinata,_  
 _Ecco perché siamo incasinati._  
 _Posso ancora sentire il tuo tocco,_  
 _Faccio ancora le stesse droghe,_  
 _Quelle che eravamo soliti fare,_  
 _Ero abituato a te._  
 _'Cosa hai passato?'_  
 _Lei mi ha chiesto,_  
 _Ogni tipo divertente di abuso._  
 _Se anche tu mi ami,_  
 _Mi daresti te,_  
 _Nascondimi nella tua stanza,_  
 _Non dirmi la verità._  
 _Tutto quello che hai detto,_  
 _Fissa nella mia testa,_  
 _Tutta la merda che hai detto,_  
 _Tutto il sangue che ho sanguinato"_  
Siano lodati gli Dèi, aveva finito!  
Non che avesse una brutta voce, o che fosse brutta la canzone, anzi...  
Quella canzone le aveva portato altri strani pensieri in testa, e in più lei continuava a bere.  
«Uccellino.»  
Sansa si fermò, proprio mentre stava riempendo la coppa per la seconda volta.  
«Non dovresti bere così tanto.»  
«Credi di poter essere nelle condizioni di dirmi quanto io possa o non possa bere?» ribatté Sansa. Comunque gli diede retta e posò il vino.  
La cena venne servita. Mangiarono in silenzio, senza guardarsi né bere.  
A Sansa parve strano che il Mastino si volesse mantenere sobrio, proprio ora che aveva la possibilità di bere. Se si fossero rimessi in marcia l'indomani, probabilmente non avrebbe più visto una goccia di vino fino alla prossima locanda.  
Quando ritornarono in camera, il Mastino fece per sistemarsi a terra mentre Sansa si sdraiava sul letto.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiese.  
«Non voglio dormire insieme a te. Starò bene qui.»  
«Non vuoi dormire insieme a me...? Certo.» la voce di Sansa era sprezzante.  
«No, Uccellino, aspetta» il Mastino le parlava in un modo stranamente dolce «mi hai frainteso. Non è che non voglia, è solo che non posso farlo.»  
«Abbiamo già dormito insieme, prima» osservò Sansa.  
«Era diverso, stavamo fuori al freddo e dovevo riscaldarti. Ora siamo in una camera, con un vero letto.»  
Sansa non riusciva a capire se Sandor fosse sincero o se semplicemente non volesse starle accanto a causa di ciò che era successo prima. "Magari teme che io provi a baciarlo di nuovo."  
«Vieni» gli disse Sansa, aprendo le coperte dalla parte libera del letto «per favore.»  
Il Mastino acconsentì sospirando e si sdraiò insieme a lei, poi le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Mi dispiace per prima.»  
Sansa gli sorrise. «Non è colpa tua.»  
«Non volevo rifiutare il tuo bacio. Solo, credo che non sia giusto.»  
«Perché non dovrebbe esserlo?»  
«Per tutti gli Dèi, Sansa» il Mastino si mise a sedere «non sono l'uomo giusto per te. Non sono io quello che dovresti baciare.»  
Sansa si puntellò su un gomito. «E chi sarebbe quello giusto per me? Joffrey, magari?»  
«Fanculo Joffrey, preferirei vederti morta piuttosto che maritata a lui. Però non sono sicuramente io. Io sono solo un mastino, ricordi?»  
«Tu sei l'uomo che mi ha salvato la vita più e più volte.» Sansa gli si sedette in grembo, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. «Nessuno più di te merita le mie labbra.»  
Poi, inaspettatamente, Sandor l'attirò a se e la baciò.  
"Questo è molto più bello dell'altra volta."  
«Scusami Uccellino. Non avrei dovuto...»  
«Fallo ancora, _ti prego_.»  
E Sandor la baciò, ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Arrivò anche ad usare la lingua e per Sansa fu una sensazione nuova e tremendamente bella.  
Sentiva la sua virilità eretta sotto di lei e le mani che le esploravano il corpo erano incerte, come se avesse paura di toccarla.  
"Come faccio a fargli capire quanto lo voglio?"  
Le mani di Sansa trovarono i bordi della maglia che copriva Sandor e cominciarono ad alzarla.  
«Uccellino, ferma» Sandor la frenò «non dovremmo, davvero.»  
Sansa stava cominciando a stancarsi di quella storia.  
«Se non mi vuoi, basta dirlo senza troppi giri di parole» disse seccamente.  
«Non ti vo-...Sansa stai scherzando?» il Mastino scoppiò a ridere «Cazzo, sono mesi che ti vengo dietro. Non so come tu abbia fatto a non accorgertene.» Fece scorrere il pollice sul suo collo scoperto, scendendo fino alla spalla. Il suo tono di voce si addolcì.  
«Ti amo immensamente, piccola. Sei l'unica fottuta ragione per cui mi sveglio. Proprio per questo non voglio che tu perda tempo con uno come me, sei troppo importante.»  
Sansa sospirò.   
«Mi sono innamorata di un dannato idiota.»  
Si strinse a lui, poi lo bacio di nuovo, impedendogli di rispondere.


	5. Chapter 5

Non era un sogno.  
Per quanto sembrasse surreale, quello che Sandor stava vivendo e provando in quel momento era la pura realtà, e non più un altro ridicolo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Stava sopra Sansa, appoggiato sui suoi gomiti. Aveva paura di schiacciarla, di farle male, e anche mentre le mordicchiava il labbro inferiore e lasciava scorrere una mano sotto le vesti, pensava stesse facendo la cosa sbagliata.  
Sansa ebbe un brivido sotto il suo tocco e le venne la pelle d'oca. Al contrario suo, l'Uccellino sembrava non avere alcun pensiero negativo e si stava godendo ogni istante. Per lei era tutto nuovo, non che per il Mastino fosse diversamente.  
Però Sansa non si poneva problemi, per lei era giusto. Per lei non aveva importanza se lui fosse solo un mastino, uno sfregiato di basso rango, un uomo dannato con il doppio dei suoi anni.  
Sansa si sporse a baciargli le cicatrici delle sue ustioni, dalla tempia fino alla gola.  
«Sei bello» gli sussurrava a ogni bacio, man mano che scendeva. «Sei bello, sei bello, _sei bellissimo_ , Sandor.»  
«Tu sei arte, Uccellino.»  
Quelle parole risuonarono banali alle orecchie del Mastino, ma compiacquero Sansa, che lo strinse a sé ancora di più, ancora più vicino.  
Sandor non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegare verbalmente ciò che provava per Sansa e quanto lei gli apparisse bella.  
"Per i Sette Inferi. Gli Dèi devono essere maledettamente subdoli per concederci la forza di amare così tanto una persona. Per permetterci di soffrire e autodistruggerci per amore."  
La sua erezione gli faceva male. Aveva bisogno di Sansa, voleva Sansa.  
Però non poteva, dannazione!  
Fare l'amore con Sansa avrebbe completato la sua vita, ma allo stesso modo avrebbe rovinato quella dell'uccellino.  
"Se stanotte la prendessi, prenderei anche la sua verginità, la sua purezza. E Sansa perderebbe ogni occasione e virtù per poter sposare un qualche lord."  
Sandor non poteva farsi troppe illusioni. Viveva ogni istante con Sansa come se fosse l'ultimo, la guardava come se la potesse guardare per l'ultima volta. In quel mondo del cazzo, non si sapeva mai.   
Sandor non aveva certezze su quanto tempo avesse ancora da passare con Sansa. Forse solo poche ore, forse un mese, o forse anni. Ma di una cosa era certo: che non sarebbe stata tutta la vita.  
"Sansa non sposerà mai me. Non glielo permetterei, neanche se volesse. È troppo per me, le farei solo del male, costringendola ad una vita che non vorrà più dopo poco tempo" pensò Sandor "lei non sarà mai mia."  
Questo pensiero lo distruggeva e lo turbava ogni notte. Quando dormivano al freddo e lui la prendeva fra le braccia per farla stare meglio si sentiva come in paradiso, però bastava poco che la consapevolezza che lei non gli appartenesse gli ritornava in mente.  
«Sandor.»  
Sansa lo guardava con degli occhi che gli imploravano di scoparla.  
«Ti prego, Sandor, lascia che io sia tua.»  
«Piccola, io...» il Mastino sospirò «non voglio farti del male.»  
«So che non me ne farai. Per favore, ti desidero immensamente.»  
 _"Mi sta implorando!"_  
Sandor si ritrovò in guerra con se stesso. La sua testa urlava di non farlo, ma il suo corpo impazziva dalla voglia di lei.  
Sansa provò a sfilargli la maglia e lui la lasciò fare. Si lasciò toccare, si lasciò accarezzare, si lasciò baciare. E poi fu subito certo dell'esito della battaglia: per la prima volta, era stato sconfitto.  
Spogliò Sansa del suo abito di cotone e non ebbe il tempo di esitare un attimo, che le mani dell'uccellino stavano armeggiando con le sue brache.  
Ormai erano solo gli indumenti intimi a coprire entrambi e Sandor dubitava che avrebbero retto abbastanza.  
Così fu per Sansa.  
Si ritrovò nuda come il giorno in cui era venuta al mondo, stretta sotto il suo corpo.  
Sandor passò lo sguardo su ogni centimetro di lei e questo fece colorare lievemente le guance di Sansa di rosso.  
Era bella, bellissima. Era la cosa più bella che Sandor avesse mai visto. Avrebbe potuto passare ore a guardarla, non si sarebbe mai stancato.  
Le accarezzò i seni, poi prese un capezzolo turgido in bocca e iniziò a succhiarlo.  
Sansa mugolava e ciò serviva a far eccitare Sandor ancora di più.  
Fece scivolare la mano tra le sue gambe e la trovò bagnata. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo prepararla, quindi mise delicatamente un dito dentro di lei.  
Sansa sembrò stranita da quella nuova sensazione, ma in breve il suo corpo chiese di più.  
Proseguì col secondo, poi il terzo.  
Sansa stava già ansimando.  
Sandor la baciò castamente sulle labbra. Poi scese fino alla gola, all'incavo della spalla, al petto, al ventre.  
Quando la sua lingua assaggiò la femminilità di Sansa, lei gemette. Quel suono fu come la più bella delle musiche per Sandor.  
Quando si fermò, lei lo implorò. Di nuovo.  
«Sandor...ti voglio...»  
"Sono a un passo dal prenderla. Dovrei forse fermarmi?"  
«Sandor, per favore. Voglio che sia tu a prendere la mia purezza. Io ti amo.»  
Tutto questo fu troppo anche per il Mastino.  
Il suo autocontrollo sembrò crollare, aveva davvero aspettato troppo. Sansa lo voleva dentro di sé, Sansa lo amava. Non aveva più senso fermarsi adesso.  
Anche la sua biancheria intima volò a posarsi sul pavimento, come quella di Sansa.  
Entrò dentro di lei nel modo più delicato che riuscì ad avere, e Sansa urlò.  
La spinse in modo dolce, finché lei non si abituò. Le sue grida si affievolirono insieme al dolore iniziale, al loro posto iniziavano i gemiti.   
Gli chiese di più, Sandor la accontentò.  
In poco tempo, una passione furiosa aveva travolto entrambi. Una macchia violacea segnava il collo di Sansa dove Sandor aveva affondato i denti, la sua ampia schiena era piena di graffi causati dalle unghie dell'uccellino. "O degli artigli della meta-lupa."  
I muscoli interni della ragazza si contraevano, le sue grida aumentavano, e Sandor immaginò che avrebbe raggiunto a breve il suo orgasmo.  
"Ed è solo la sua prima volta. La nostra prima volta."  
Fu così.  
Sandor dovette faticare per mantenere il controllo che si era imposto. Non voleva venire anche lui, non così presto. Era troppo bello, stava così bene che quasi gli sembrò un piacere divino che lui non meritava affatto.  
Affondò tra le braccia della sua amante, lei lo strinse.  
Raggiunse lì l'apice del piacere, appoggiato al petto di Sansa, dove poteva sentire il suo battito accelerato.  
«Ti amo, piccola.»  
Sansa gli sorrise e lo baciò.  
«Anche io, _mio signore_ » gli sussurrò tra le labbra.  
"Suo signore. Sì, stanotte sarò il suo signore. Magari non sarà mia per sempre, ma nessuno potrà mai negare che lo è stata, per una notte."  
Uscì da lei, ma senza staccarsi dal suo corpo. Si steserò sul fianco, e Sansa si accoccolò a lui.  
«Stai bene, uccellino?»  
«Non sono mai stata così bene.»  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', fin quando Sansa non si addormentò fra le sue braccia.  
Sandor rimase a guardare il suo corpo pallido, il suo viso arrossato e i suoi capelli ramati venire illuminati dai raggi della luna.  
Poi si assopì... 

e Sansa era in piedi, al suo fianco.  
Un septon predicava qualcosa di fronte a loro, alle sue spalle si ergeva un Albero del Cuore.  
Sandor guardò la sua amata e notò la cappa gialla e nera, con lo stemma Clegane cucito sopra, appoggiata alle sue esili spalle.  
Si rese conto che quello fosse il loro matrimonio. Ma c'era qualcosa di strano, nell'aria.  
Il cielo si incupì, i lupi cominciarono ad ululare in lontananza.  
Rivolse un altro sguardo al septon e con orrore lo scoprì essere Ned Stark. O meglio, il cadavere di Ned Stark, che si ergeva con un moncone al posto della testa - che teneva tra le mani.  
Tutto si infiammò. Buio.  
Vide Joffrey, il re che aveva tradito.  
«Sansa è promessa in sposa a me! È mia, e tu hai colto il suo fiore al mio posto. A MORTE!»  
L'immagine cambiò. Vide Arya Stark, sorella minore di Sansa, che gli infilzava il ventre con il suo Ago. Tutto intorno a loro echeggiava l'urlo di Mycah, garzone di un macellaio e vecchio amico di Arya, che lui aveva ucciso sotto ordine di re Robert.  
Di nuovo buio, un'altra figura.  
Catelyn Tully in Stark, madre di Sansa.  
"Mia _suocera_..."  
Si avvicinò a lui lentamente, un passo dopo l'altro. Non c'era ira nei suoi occhi, solo rimprovero.  
«Avevi promesso a te stesso che non le avresti fatto del male» gli disse «avevi promesso che non l'avresti toccata, che non l'avresti presa come tua moglie.»  
Scosse la testa «sei sempre stato solo un bugiardo, tu non hai mai meritato Sansa.»  
L'immagine cambiò un'ultima volta. Fu la peggiore di tutti.  
Gregor Clegane la Montagna che Cavalca sputò ai suoi piedi.  
«E così quel cane bastardo che è mio fratello si è sposato! _Aye_ , ha sposato una ragazzina di quattordici anni più giovane di lui» lo derise, «probabilmente l'avrai messa incinta, non è vero?»  
Un odio folle accecò il Mastino, che sguainò la spada e si avventò su suo fratello per finirlo una volta per tutte.  
Ma il mondo andò a fuoco.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, fuori il sole si era già levato.  
"Ma quanto ho dormito?"  
Sandor aveva perso la cognizione del tempo.  
Sansa si dimenò, svegliandosi. Aprì gli occhi e se li strofinò con le nocche. Soltanto un lembo di lenzuolo copriva la sua nudità dallo stomaco in giù, i suoi capelli ramati brillavano come fuoco sotto i riflessi del sole.  
«Buongiorno Sandor» gli sorrise.  
Il Mastino dimenticò il sogno e le sue preoccupazioni nel momento stesso in cui vide la sua amante a pochi centimetri da lui. Niente aveva più importanza, tutto perdeva valore quando Sansa lo guardava, gli sorrideva, gli parlava.  
«Buongiorno, tesoro.»  
Non seppe dire cosa lo spinse a chiamarla in quel modo, ma lei ne era assurdamente felice.  
Sansa intrecciò le dita alle sue e Sandor le baciò.  
«Tra un po' partiamo» le disse  
«Verso dove?»  
«Delta delle Acque.» la casa di Sansa nel nord, Grande Inverno, era stata bruciata e distrutta da Theon Greyjoy, protetto di suo padre Ned. Theon il Voltagabbana aveva ucciso il principe storpio, Bran lo Spezzato, e il piccolo Rickon, i fratelli minori di Sansa rimasti al castello.   
Degli altri suoi fratelli, Arya Stark era dispersa, re Robb il Giovane Lupo stava giocando a fare la guerra e il fratellastro bastardo Jon Snow stava alla Barriera. "È un viaggio troppo lungo, la Strada del Re non è sicura e poi alla Barriera non ci sarebbe comunque posto per una fanciulla."  
Però Sansa aveva ancora una madre, Catelyn, a Delta delle Acque. Lì Sansa avrebbe trovato anche suo zio Edmure, il suo prozio Brynden il Pesce Nero e suo nonno lord Hoster Tully.  
«Ti riporto da tua madre.»  
Sansa annuii «grazie, Sandor.»  
Il Mastino si alzò e si rivestì e Sansa fece per imitarlo.  
«Resta pure. Ti porto la colazione, poi andiamo.»  
Sansa sorrise beatamente e si sedette sul letto, con la schiena poggiata sul cuscino.  
"È stata mia per una notte" pensò Sandor mentre percorreva il corridoio e scendeva giù per le scale "l'ho presa davvero. Non è stato un sogno."  
Non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso tra sé.  
Svanì quando ricordò che a breve sarebbero ripartiti, per poter lasciare Sansa a sua madre.  
"E poi cosa farò? Le chiederò un riscatto?"  
Era un semplice pensiero stupido, da escludere. Lui amava Sansa e non l'avrebbe scambiata nemmeno per tutto l'oro Lannister.  
Però doveva farlo. Lei non gli apparteneva, doveva ritornare dalla sua famiglia.  
"Potrei chiederle Sansa in sposa. In fondo, sono stato io a deflorarla. Appena Catelyn Tully realizzerà che sua figlia non è più vergine, dovrà dire addio a molte possibili combinazioni di matrimonio."  
Ma lady Catelyn lo avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe lasciato che sua figlia sposasse un...uomo come lui?   
Non doveva dimenticare che era stato al servizio di Joffrey, prima di concedersi solo a Sansa. Ed era stato Joffrey a far tagliare la testa a suo marito Ned. Lui - il Mastino - era rimasto a guardare, mentre Ilyn Payne calava Ghiaccio sul ceppo dov'era poggiata la testa di lord Eddard Stark.  
Per questo, lady Catelyn avrebbe potuto non gradire la sua presenza, e magari avrebbe voluto riservare la stessa fine che era toccata a suo marito.  
Ma, ripensandoci, a Sandor non importava.  
Avrebbe anche accettato la morte, pur di avere la certezza che Sansa fosse al sicuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa non si era mai sentita così stranamente bene, prima.   
Erano passate due settimane dalla sua prima volta con Sandor. Da quella notte aveva iniziato a sentirsi più viva che mai.  
Dopo tutti i traumi, tutte le delusioni che aveva avuto, le sembrava quasi paradossale che gli Dèi avessero deciso di renderla così felice con l'amore di Sandor.   
"Lui pensava di non meritarmi, quando in realtà è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per vivere".  
In quei giorni avevano continuato a cavalcare verso Delta delle Acque - come in quel momento - ma il loro viaggio sembrava quasi una romantica luna di miele per Sansa. Sandor la riscaldava quando aveva freddo, la coccolava quando ne aveva bisogno e faceva il bagno nel fiume insieme a lei.  
Facevano l'amore molto spesso, ma lui non la costringeva mai, non come gli uomini fanno con le loro donne. Era Sansa a volerlo. Quando Sandor era dentro di lei, si sentiva completa. Pensava che non esistesse sensazione più bella che essere sua.  
E più passavano i giorni, più sembravano innamorarsi follemente l'uno dell'altra.  
Quel pomeriggio, Sansa stava dietro Sandor, con le braccia allacciate alla sua schiena. A breve il cielo avrebbe cominciato ad imbrunirsi e si sarebbero fermati per la notte. Avevano terminato le scorte di carne salata che avevano preso alla locanda della vecchia Dyna, e con esse anche il vino, perciò avevano ricominciato a mangiare ciò che Sandor cacciava o pescava. Ma a Sansa non dispiaceva troppo, alla fine.  
Vide avvicinarsi un uomo su un vecchio ronzino all'orizzonte, e lei e Sandor si calarono i cappucci a celare parzialmente i loro volti, per evitare di essere riconosciuti. L'uomo però era solamente un anziano spaurito, che comunicò immediatamente condizioni di pace una volta aver accorciato le loro distanze di qualche iarda.  
Sandor lo rassicurò, dicendogli che anche loro venissero in pace. Il vecchio fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Scusami, brav'uomo. E anche tu, mia signora. Solo che, in questo periodo di guerra fra Re e dopo la morte del Giovane Lupo, non si è mai troppo sicuri per strada.»  
Sansa sussultò. Il vecchio uomo sembrò non notarlo, diversamente da Sandor.  
"Il Giovane Lupo... _Robb_!"  
«La morte del Giovane Lupo, hai detto?» chiese Sandor.  
«Non lo avete saputo? Il Re del Nord è stato ucciso dai Frey alle Torri Gemelle. Si vocifera che fossero d'accordo con i Lannister e i Bolton.»  
"I Lannister. Sono sempre stati loro. Prima papà...ora Robb. Ma i Bolton erano suoi uomini!" il pensiero del loro tradimento fece rivoltare le viscere di Sansa. Ebbe un sussulto al ventre.  
«Per quale ragione si trovava lì?»   
«Aveva giurato di sposare una delle figlie di lord Walder, ma alla fine ha rotto la promessa sposando una Westerling. Ah, che ragazzo scellerato, dico io. Il caratteraccio del lord Walder Frey è risaputo, e solamente uno stolto metterebbe a repentaglio la propria vita tradendo una promessa solo per una donna» raccontò l'uomo «comunque, il giovane Re Lupo ha dato al lord suo zio, lord Edmure Tully di Delta delle Acque. Si trovava alle Torri Gemelle per il matrimonio di lord Edmure con la figlia di lord Walder. Un massacro, buon uomo, un abominio. Walder Frey ha commesso il peggiore dei peccati agli occhi degli Dèi, uccidendo gli ospiti che avevano condiviso il suo desco. Loro avevano mangiato il suo pane e bevuto il suo vino, quindi sarebbero dovuti essere protetti dalla legge dell'ospitalità. Ma lord Walder finirà ai Sette Inferi per questo, oh, sì.»  
Sansa si trattenne a stento dall'urlare e piangere.  
"Lord Edmure...quindi anche il lord mio nonno Hoster è morto?" si chiese. Sapeva che il lord suo nonno fosse malato, quindi era molto probabile che fosse ormai morto, lasciando il titolo di lord al figlio Edmure.  
«Gli ospiti? Sono stati uccisi altri oltre al Re Lupo?» chiese Sandor.  
« _Aye_. Molti uomini del nord hanno perso la vita, anche il meta-lupo del Re. Dicono che la testa del ragazzo sia stata sostituita con quella del suo lupo, e che abbiano cucito sulle sue orecchie la corona del Nord. Uno scempio, brav'uomo, dico io. Mentre il cadavere della madre è stato spogliato e gettato nel fiume.»  
" _MAMMA_!"  
«La madre...lady Catelyn Stark?»  
«Proprio lei. Gli unici a salvarsi sono stati lord Edmure, che è tenuto come ostaggio, e il Pesce Nero che è riuscito a scappare e adesso tiene il palazzo di Delta delle Acque.»  
«Mi auguro che i Frey, Lannister e Bolton brucino tutti ai Sette Inferi» con un cenno del capo, Sandor si congedò dall'uomo, tirando le redini e superandolo.  
Sansa aspettò che si fossero allontanati abbastanza, prima di scoppiare in pianto sulla schiena corazzata del suo compagno.  
"Mamma...Robb..."  
Dopo la morte di suo padre e quella dei suoi fratelli Bran e Rickon, dopo la scomparsa di Arya, la lady sua madre e suo fratello Robb erano gli unici membri della sua famiglia che le fossero rimasti. E adesso le erano stati portati via anche loro.  
Le restava solamente il fratellastro Jon, alla Barriera. Ma la Barriera era lontana, insidiosa, dura. Magari anche Jon era morto.  
Sandor fermò lo stallone e smontò di sella, aiutando Sansa a scendere.  
Si liberò del cappuccio e legò velocemente il cavallo a un albero, poi si affrettò a stringere Sansa in un abbraccio.  
«Mi dispiace, piccola.»  
Si mise a sedere e spinse Sansa in grembo a lui, poi la attirò nuovamente a sé. Lei pianse ininterrottamente per lunghi minuti, scossa da tremiti e singhiozzi.  
Ebbe una strana sensazione al ventre per l'ennesima volta, accompagnata da una forte nausea, come da qualche giorno le capitava sempre.   
Rimase accoccolata a Sandor per un po', senza proferir parola, accarezzata dalle sue mani. Poi alzò la testa e lo guardò. Anche i suoi occhi lasciavano trasparire tristezza, probabilmente più per il dolore nel vedere Sansa distrutta, che per il lutto stesso.  
Le baciò la fronte, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani.  
«Grazie» gli sussurrò.  
Sandor le sorrise, baciando via le lacrime dai suoi occhi e dalle guance. Questo fece spuntare l'ombra di un sorriso anche sulle labbra di Sansa.  
"Glielo devo dire" pensò. "Oggi, ora."  
«Amore mio» iniziò «devo dirti una cosa.»  
«Che c'è, Uccellino?»  
Sansa gli prese una mano e gliela posò sul suo ventre.  
«Sansa...» Sandor sembrò realizzare «sei incinta?»  
«Credo di si» rispose. Poi si corresse «no, non lo credo, ne sono sicura. Sono diversi giorni che mi sento strana, e ho la nausea. Me lo sento, Sandor.»  
«Per gli Dèi, Sansa...» Sandor la baciò.  
Adesso lui sembrava sul punto di piangere.  
«Temevo che sarebbe successo.»   
«Non...non sei felice?» Sansa era confusa.  
«Dannazione, sì, sono felice. Però...non avrei dovuto. Tu non mi appartieni.»  
«Ti sbagli. Io ti sono appartenuta fin dalla notte in cui ho deciso di partire con te, in cui ho preso in mano la mia vita e l'ho data a te. A te, Sandor. E a nessun'altro. Io ti appartengo come tu appartieni a me e questo figlio è il _nostro_.»  
Sandor sembrò convincersi. Accarezzò la pancia di Sansa e sorrise sinceramente.  
«Hai ragione, piccola. _Ti amo_.»  
Si sporse per baciarla, ma si ritrasse un attimo prima. Lei lo guardò interrogativa.  
«Stavo pensando» disse «che in questo modo nascerebbe un bastardo. Tu sei Sansa Stark, non vorresti avere un bastardo come figlio. A meno che...»  
Sansa intuì cosa stesse per dirle e il suo cuore accelerò all'impazzata.  
Il Mastino le prese le mani tra le sue.  
«Vuoi sposarmi, Sansa Stark?»  
«Sì, sì, _SÌ_!»   
Sansa gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò ripetutamente.  
"Sua moglie...sarò sua moglie!"  
«Sansa Clegane.»  
Quel nome suonava dolce alle sue orecchie e sembrò compiacere anche il suo compagno.  
"No, il mio futuro marito!"  
Era talmente euforica che per un attimo Sansa se ne vergognò. Aveva appena ricevuto la notizia della morte di sua madre e suo fratello e lei pensava a sposarsi.  
"Mia madre...cosa penserebbe la mamma di Sandor?"  
Probabilmente sua madre sarebbe andata su tutte le furie. L'aveva cresciuta come una lady, vestendola di abiti raffinati e insegnandole l'arte del canto, della danza e del ricamo. Sansa era maturata con la testa piena di favole e canzoni su fanciulle e il loro prodi cavalieri, sognando anche lei il suo bel cavaliere che un giorno l'avrebbe sposata. Probabilmente anche sua madre sperava in quel futuro per lei.  
Ma adesso Sansa stava per sposare un Mastino, e non lo avrebbe cambiato con nessun cavaliere, lord o Re al mondo.   
"Perdonami, mamma. Io lo amo."  
Robb invece sarebbe stato felice per lei, ne era certa, e suo padre ancora di più.  
Bran avrebbe gradito la compagnia di Sandor e delle sue storie e Rickon lo avrebbe trattato come un altro fratello maggiore.  
"Diventerò una Clegane, ma sarò sempre una Stark. Ve lo prometto."  
Magari avrebbe potuto chiamare suo figlio come suo padre, se Sandor avesse accettato.   
«Amore, mi chiedevo» gli disse «so che è presto per deciderlo, ma semmai nostro figlio dovesse essere un maschio, potremmo chiamarlo-»  
Sandor la interruppe «Eddard.»  
Sansa lo guardò incredula.  
«Si chiamerà Eddard. Nel caso fosse femmina, Catelyn» le sorrise.  
Le aveva letto nel pensiero.  
«Grazie, amore.»  
Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato.  
Un uomo che la amava e un figlio che portava il nome del suo genitore. Eddard Clegane, Catelyn Clegane. Sì, era un sogno divenuto realtà.  
Ma dai sogni bisognava sempre svegliarsi.  
A ricordarglielo fu una freccia sibilante, che le si conficcò in un fianco. Sansa gridò.  
«Quanto siete carini. Quasi mi dispiace infrangere i vostri sogni d'amore.»


	7. Chapter 7

Vennero incappucciati e legati ad una sella.  
Sandor era furioso.  
Quando l'arciere che aveva colpito Sansa si fece avanti, lo seguirono altre venti persone fra arcieri e cavalieri. Sandor aveva subito snudato la spada, ma era stato colpito alle spalle e gettato a terra. Lo avevano disarmato e gli avevano legato le mani con una corda così stretta che i suoi polsi erano già entrambi scorticati.  
A Sansa era toccata la stessa sorte.  
"Hanno colpito Sansa, fottuti bastardi. La pagheranno cara, per questo."  
Sandor non aveva idea di dove li stessero portando, in quanto non potesse vederlo. Era sicuro però di una cosa: erano stati catturati e adesso li stavano consegnando a qualcuno. Aveva sentito un ragazzo blaterare riguardo ad una ricompensa.  
"Forse ci riporteranno ad Approdo del Re, al cospetto di Joffrey e di quella bagascia di sua madre."  
Se fosse stato così, in men che non si dica le loro teste si sarebbero ritrovate ad ornare le mura della Fortezza Rossa. In altre circostanze, Sandor avrebbe potuto contemplare l'idea di arrendersi e abbandonarsi alla dolcezza della morte...ma non adesso, non più. In ballo c'era non solo la sua misera vita, ma anche quella della sua Sansa e della creatura nel suo grembo.  
Legato schiena contro schiena a lei, la sentiva piangere sommessamente.  
No, non avrebbe permesso la morte della persona più importante della sua vita.   
Avrebbe aspettato il momento in cui sarebbero arrivati, per poter assalire la prima persona che gli sarebbe capitata sotto mano, strappandogli un'arma, magari una spada.   
Non seppe bene quanto tempo fosse passato, ma ad un certo punto sentì i cavalli in avanguardia fermarsi e così anche il loro.  
Furono scaraventati giù dalla sella e vennero tolti i sacchi di tela che impedivano loro la vista.  
Non erano ad Approdo del Re.  
Erano a casa sua, alla Fortezza Clegane.  
«Ma che cazzo...» si lasciò sfuggire.  
«Il ser sarà contento di vedervi» ridacchiò un uomo con un moncone al posto del braccio.  
« _Il ser_? Ma di chi diavolo stai parlando?»  
«Ma del tuo caro fratello, ovviamente» disse una voce orribilmente familiare. Gregor Clegane la Montagna che cavalca torreggiava su di lui.  
«Non sai che piacere ho nel vederti, cane.»  
«Va all'inferno» sputò il Mastino «cosa cazzo vuoi, consegnarci alla tua cara regina Cersei? Sei diventato lo schiavo dei Lannister?»  
«Ma da che pulpito, se fino a due mesi fa eri il cagnolino del re?» rise Gregor. «Comunque, no. Potrei farlo, riceverei una grande ricompensa dal re e da sua madre. Potrei avere conio, vino e donne a secchiate, e magari anche il titolo di lord. Ma io ci sputo sui titoli e sulla parola dei Lannister. Voi due siete miei.»  
«Sansa non c'entra niente!»   
Lo disse con troppa foga, forse. Era una debolezza che avrebbe potuto tradirlo.  
«Questo lo deciderò io.»  
«Ser Gregor» si intromise l'uomo col moncone, avvicinandosi al suo cavaliere e sussurrandogli all'orecchio. La Montagna che cavalca sorrise nel sentire quelle parole.  
«Ma davvero? E così la puttana sarebbe incinta di mio fratello. Bene» fece un gesto con la mano, quasi annoiato «prendetela e chiudetela nelle mie stanze, con lei parlerò dopo.»  
« _No!_ »  
Un uomo tagliò la corda che teneva Sansa legata a Sandor e la strattonò verso di sé. Sandor si rimise in piedi e cercò di attaccare, ma fu colpito alla nuca dal piatto di una spada. Un solo istante di stordimento, di cui gli uomini di suo fratello si servirono per afferrarlo e mettergli le catene ai polsi e alle caviglie.  
Vide Sansa mentre cercava di dimenarsi debolmente. L'uomo che la tratteneva la schiaffeggiò con la mano guantata di ferro. Lei incassò senza parlare, ma quando si girò a guardarlo i suoi occhi erano rossi e gonfi di lacrime e dal labbro spaccato iniziò a sgorgare sangue.  
«Sansa, no...lasciatela stare!»  
«Altrimenti cosa farai, ti metterai a piangere?» Gregor fece una risata aspra «forza, portatela via.»  
Quella fu l'ultima volta che Sandor la vide.  
«Imprigionatelo. Potrebbe essere pericoloso. O per lo meno una volta lo era, prima di diventare un ragazzino innamorato.»  
Gli sferrarono un calcio in piena faccia e poté sentire il rumore del setto nasale che si rompeva. Perse i sensi.  
Il mondo era tutto nero, si sentiva la testa leggera e galleggiante.  
Vide un bagliore in mezzo a quel deserto di ombre, gli corse incontro.  
Si ritrovò in una stanza modesta ma accogliente, la fonte della luce era il fuoco che scoppiettava in un camino.  
Sentì dei passi e vide una figura scendere le scale. Era la donna più bella dell'universo.  
Aveva i capelli ramati e gli occhi azzurri, una tunica di seta celeste da cui usciva un seno. Al suo capezzolo era attaccato un bambino e in grembo ne portava un altro.  
«Sansa...»  
«Amore, sei tornato» la ragazza le sorrise, avvicinandosi. Lo salutò con un bacio sulle labbra. «Ned non ha fatto altro che piangere per tutto il giorno, credo che gli mancassi. Anche Cat è stata agitata, sapessi i calci che mi ha dato.»  
Sandor volse lo sguardo al bambino, che aveva smesso di succhiare latte e protendeva le manine verso di lui, desideroso di essere preso in braccio.  
Lo prese dalle braccia di Sansa e lo tenne stretto a sé. Lo amò dal primo istante, anche se un'altra parte di sé lo conosceva già e lo aveva visto fino a quella mattina.  
Il bambino rise, noncurante delle ustioni sul volto del padre. Era bellissimo. Aveva i capelli castani come i suoi, ma gli occhi erano quelli di sua madre, azzurri come il cielo.  
"Questa...questa è la vita che vorrei" pensò il suo subconscio, in qualche modo consapevole che quello fosse solamente un sogno. "Voglio Sansa. Voglio dei figli con lei. Voglio avere una vita normale e non essere più solamente un Mastino, ma un uomo, un marito e un padre."  
Il fuoco nel camino esplose, inghiottì la scena, diventò verde.  
"L'Altofuoco."  
Rivide la Battaglia delle Acque nere. Joffrey alle Tre Puttane, le catapulte della Fortezza Rossa, tirava uomini del popolino contro la flotta di Stannis Baratheon.  
Tyrion il Folletto veniva acclamato dai suoi barbari dei clan delle montagne come "Mezzo-Uomo!"  
Lancel Lannister, figlio di ser Kevan, correva per il campo di battaglia riferendo messaggi da parte della regina a destra e manca.  
Sandor scappava da tutto questo, si andava a rifugiare in camera di Sansa.   
Le cicatrici cominciarono a bruciare. Fu come rivivere il momento in cui suo fratello Gregor gli teneva la faccia premuta sulle ceneri ardenti.  
Tutto esplose nuovamente, Sandor si risvegliò.  
La notte era calata, il cielo era nero, punteggiato di stelle troppo luminose per i suoi gusti.   
Si trovava con la schiena legata al tronco di un albero, le mani e i piedi sempre incatenati. "Come se potessi davvero scappare..."  
La sua bocca era secca, aveva tremendamente bisogno di vino. La testa gli girava e per di più gli doleva il naso fratturato.  
Però era ugualmente consapevole di ciò che gli spettava fare.  
«Gregor!» urlò il nome del fratello.  
Dopo un po' si presentò da lui, con una risata di scherno in faccia. Gregor Clegane non era un uomo sorridente, tantomeno allegro o dotato di senso dell'umorismo, ma quel giorno sembrava aver acquisito tutte quelle qualità in un colpo solo. "Gode della mia sofferenza. Mi vuole morto, ma vuole farlo lentamente."  
«Cosa ne hai fatto della ragazza?» Temeva di pronunciare il suo nome, temeva di far trasparire tutto l'amore che provava per Sansa. Era una debolezza, lo era sempre stato.  
"Mi sono lasciato incantare dal dolce cinguettare dell'uccellino, mi sono lasciato cullare dalle sue braccia, stupidamente. Non avrei mai dovuto cedere ai sentimenti, perché in questo modo ho provocato la distruzione di entrambi noi."  
Ma era tardi...troppo tardi.  
«La tua puttana?» chiese suo fratello.  
«Non chiamarla in quel modo» gli ringhiò il Mastino «lei...porta in grembo mio figlio.»  
«Ma certo, il mio caro nipotino, mezzo cane e mezzo meta-lupo» gli sorrise «non preoccuparti: mi sono occupato io stesso di strappare il tuo bastardo dalla pancia di quella baldracca del Nord.»  
«Tu hai fatto _cosa_?!?»  
«Ho intenzione di ucciderti, Sandor» continuò, ignorando le sue parole. «Pensavi davvero che avrei lasciato che qualcuna partorisse un tuo bastardo? Nossignore, perché quando morirai, fratello caro, il tuo nome scomparirà dalla faccia della terra. E la tua ragazza...lei non so che fine farà.»  
«Fa’ pure il cazzo che vuoi con me» gli concesse «ma devi lasciare andare Sansa, per i Sette Dèi.» "Fanculo, ormai non ha più senso continuare questa farsa da guitti. Implorerò per la sua vita, se necessario."  
«Sai, pensavo di tenerla come schiava e farmi riscaldare il letto la notte. Ma dopo averla scopata poco fa, mi sono reso conto che mi fa schifo avere i tuoi avanzi.»  
«COSA CAZZO HAI FATTO CON SANSA?»  
Sandor strattonò le corde con così tanta violenza che la maggior parte si sfilacciò. Un altro movimento del genere e sarebbe stato in grado di liberarsi.   
"Giuro che ti apro in due. Terrò la tua testa in salotto."  
Il Mastino sputò in faccia alla Montagna che cavalca. «Combattimi, se sei uomo. Liberami e dammi la mia spada e duelliamo. Chi muore, perde. O sei bravo solo con le parole, guardandomi dall'alto in basso e tenendomi fissato a un fottuto albero?»  
Sandor conosceva fin troppo bene suo fratello: non avrebbe mai retto un affronto. Amava troppo uccidere i suoi nemici a duello, o in qualsiasi altro modo, e non prendeva mai una sconfitta con dignità. Sandor ricordò quando Gregor e il Cavaliere dei Fiori, Loras Tyrell, avevano giostrato l'uno contro l'altro al torneo che re Robert Baratheon aveva fatto fare in onore di Ned Stark. Gregor era stato mandato a terra al primo incontro e aveva sfogato la sua rabbia mozzando di netto la testa del suo cavallo. Quando si era avventato sul giovane Tyrell, era stato Sandor a intervenire per salvarlo (anche se in realtà era solo un pretesto per poter combattere contro suo fratello). "Quel giorno, il Cavaliere di Fiori aveva dato una rosa rossa a Sansa, ma poi lei applaudì per me e mi sorrise, quando venni acclamato dalla folla."   
Gregor lo studiò per qualche secondo, il suo sorriso si era spento. «E sia» fece un fischio e due giovani scudieri accorsero «slegatelo e portategli la spada.»   
Mentre uno dei ragazzi lo liberava dalle corde e dalle catene, l'altro ritornava con la sua spada in mano.  
Sandor si massaggiò i polsi e si rimise in piedi, mezzo barcollante. Fu grato di non aver bevuto, gli serviva essere lucido.  
Gregor scacciò i due ragazzi e snudò la sua spada lunga. Alla luce baluginante delle stelle e delle torce sulle mura, l'acciaio mandava riflessi inquietanti.  
Il Mastino era sempre stato un uomo possente, muscoloso e molto alto, ma a confronto del fratello maggiore, sembrava un ragazzino deperito. Nessun'uomo in tutti i Sette Regni poteva vantarsi di essere più grande e più forte della Montagna che cavalca.   
"Stanotte morirò" pensò Sandor, sguainando la sua lama "ma lo farò trascinando mio fratello nei Sette Inferi insieme a me."  
Attaccò per primo, impugnando a due mani, e la parata di Gregor sembrò quasi un gesto annoiato. Quando fu Gregor ad attaccare, lui parò correttamente, ma le braccia sembrarono quasi vibrare a causa della forza del corpo. Era debole, i suoi movimenti erano goffi, e la Montagna era troppo forte. In circostanze normali, avrebbe potuto giocare con la sua rapidità, maggiore rispetto a quella del fratello, che preferisce puntare sulla forza bruta, ma non quel giorno. Le gambe lo reggevano a stento, l'impugnatura era debole e incerta, la sua testa galleggiava.  
I colpi che metteva a segno sembravano non scalfire minimamente l'armatura di Gregor, mentre quelli che riceveva sembravano pestarlo come se fosse stato nudo.  
In quel momento, l'unica cosa che venne in mente a Sandor fu quella di pregare. Non era mai stato un uomo devoto, ma magari ora gli Dèi gli avrebbero dato ascolto ugualmente, ed erano l'unica cosa a poterlo salvare.  
"Vi prego. Datemi la forza. Aiutatemi a sopravvivere. Devo farlo per Sansa. Senza di me lei verrebbe uccisa. Non posso permetterlo. _Io la amo_."  
Nell'indietreggiare, Gregor incespicò su un sasso. "È questo il momento." Sandor lo spinse indietro e con un fendente trasversale lo fece cadere di schiena. "Grazie. Grazie Dèi. Se sopravvivo, giuro che divento devoto come un septon."  
Lo assalì, bloccandolo sotto di lui e menando fendenti alla gola per spaccargli la gorgiera.  
La gorgiera si fracassò in due.  
"GRAZIE DÈI."  
E in un momento era successo.  
"Adesso muori, fottuto bastardo. Per avermi sfregiato, per avermi rovinato la vita, per aver stuprato la mia signora e per aver ucciso mio figlio."  
Le loro mani si mossero all'unisono.  
Quando la spada di Gregor trapassò Sandor, quella del Mastino aprì la gola della Montagna che cavalca.  
Fu una morte rapida per ser Gregor Clegane. Troppo veloce e troppo magnanima.  
Per il fratello minore, Sandor Clegane, fu peggio.  
Quando si accasciò a terra, i suoi occhi erano già chiusi, il mondo nero.  
Solamente un pensiero gli passò per la testa.  
" _Sansa_!"


	8. Chapter 8

Era tutto troppo silenzioso. Spaventosamente silenzioso.  
Per alcuni momenti, a Sansa era parso di aver udito le urla di Sandor. Ma adesso perché tutto taceva in questo modo?  
La ferita aperta era diventata un'emorragia, il pavimento sul quale posava i piedi era lurido di sangue e seme. Era legata ad uno scranno con della corda, troppo stretta per potersi dimenare.  
La daga era lì, sul tavolo vicino alla porta, ma lei si trovava al lato opposto della stanza.  
"Troppo lontana...è troppo lontana, non riuscirei mai a raggiungerla. Non ho abbastanza forze per trascinare me e lo scranno fino a là."  
Ma davvero, non poteva rimanersene con le mani in mano. Sandor era lì fuori, da qualche parte, e rischiava di essere ucciso.  
Gregor Clegane la Montagna che Cavalca aveva risparmiato la vita di Sansa, ma Sandor che possibilità di salvezza aveva?   
"Lui è l'unico che mi è rimasto. L'unica persona che io abbia mai amato e che è ancora in vita."  
Sansa ripensò a sua madre, lady Catelyn, alle sue carezze e al modo in cui le rimboccava le coperte quando lei era bambina.  
"Adesso il suo cadavere galleggia in un fiume."  
Pensò a suo padre, Ned, ai suoi sorrisi e alle belle parole che riusciva sempre a trovare.  
"Adesso la sua testa orna le mura della Fortezza Rossa, con il piacere di Joffrey."  
Pensò a Robb, alla sua fierezza, al modo in cui maneggiava la spada di legno quando si scontrava con Jon sotto gli occhi attenti di ser Rodik Cassel.  
"Adesso la sua testa è stata sostituita con quella di Vento Grigio."  
Pensò a Bran, al suo sogno di diventare cavaliere e alla sua passione di arrampicarsi, entrambi infranti dopo la sua caduta e la perdita dell'uso delle gambe.  
Pensò al piccolo Rickon, così ingenuo e spensierato.  
"Adesso sono entrambi impiccati, i loro corpicini bruciati."  
Pensò alla septa Mordane, ai pomeriggi passati con lei a cucire e ricamare.  
"È morta per me, per salvarmi."  
Pensò a Lady, la sua meta-lupa uccisa per ordine di re Robert.  
"Lei non c'entrava niente. Era Nymeria quella che dovevano punire."  
Pensò a Hodor, alla vecchia Nan, a Jory Cassel, al fabbro Mikken, a maestro Luwin.  
"Saranno morti anche loro, dal primo all'ultimo."  
E, stranamente, pensò ad Arya.  
"È sempre stata un'idiota guastafeste, ma era mia sorella. E adesso è scomparsa."  
Sansa aveva solo Sandor, ormai. Avrebbe anche avuto un bambino da lui, se solo...  
Trascinò i piedi in avanti, ponendo su di essi tutto il peso, e lo scranno si spostò, anche se pur di poco. Ma il pavimento bagnato parve esserle a favore, e Sansa non volle arrendersi.  
Ad ogni centimetro in più che avanzava, le corde sembravano stringerla sempre di più. Lo squarcio al ventre grondava sangue e la corda che vi si affondava non poteva che peggiorare la situazione, ma Sansa non poteva gridare, o avrebbe rischiato di farsi scoprire.  
"Ancora un altro sforzo" si ripeteva, "solo uno, e presto sarà tutto finito" e si trascinava ancora. "Tranquilla Sansa, adesso prenderai la daga, taglierai le corde e andrai ad uccidere Gregor Clegane. Poi potrai riabbracciare Sandor e scappare con lui"; o almeno era quello che sperava.  
Pregò i Sette Dèi che le dessero la forza, ed è risaputo che gli Dèi siano misericordiosi. Sansa raggiunse il tavolo a stenti, e quando la corda in tensione le affondò sui polsi scorticati appena lei allungò le braccia neanche vi prestò attenzione: aveva preso la daga.  
Tagliò per prime le stringhe ai polsi per liberare le mani, poi il resto. Quando si rimise in piedi ebbe un capogiro e dovette sostenersi al tavolo per non crollare.  
"Questo è lo stesso tavolo in cui quella bestia mi ha sbattuta e stuprata" realizzò, e di conseguenza tolse subito le mani dalla superficie, allontanandosi con una smorfia di disgusto.  
E quella daga...  
La lama era impregnata di sangue, del suo sangue e di quello che sarebbe stato suo figlio. «Non posso permettere che la puttana di mio fratello partorisca un suo bastardo» aveva detto Gregor Clegane «quindi lascia che adesso te lo estragga.»  
Le aveva letteralmente aperto la pancia, quasi godendo nel sentire il suo urlo, mentre il sangue rivolava sui loro piedi. Poi le aveva alzato le vesti, le aveva afferrato la nuca e l'aveva sbattuta al tavolo, prendendola da dietro.   
Tenere quella stessa daga in mano le faceva rivoltare le viscere. Sansa vomitò sangue e bile.  
Si prese qualche secondo di tempo per rimettere in ordine le idee, poi spinse in giù la maniglia della porta. Non si aspettava che si aprisse così facilmente, eppure successe.  
Non trovò nessuna guardia a sorvegliare la camera, quindi fece un respiro di sollievo, ringraziando gli Dèi per la stupidità del suo aggressore che, non solo le aveva lasciato la daga in camera, ma non aveva neanche messo una sentinella a vegliare fuori dalla porta.  
Percorse il corridoio in fretta, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, poi scese le scale e si bloccò a metà. Un uomo della Montagna che Cavalca sedeva alla base delle scale, la porta era proprio davanti a lui.  
"Okay Sansa" pensò tra sé "sei fortunata, è solo una guardia. Solo una."  
Bastava semplicemente arrivargli alle spalle di soppiatto e tagliargli la gola, ma quella era una cosa che avrebbe potuto fare Arya, non Sansa. Sansa era solo un uccellino.  
"Un uccellino armato, a cui hanno ucciso la famiglia, estratto il figlio dalla pancia e imprigionato il futuro marito. Un uccellino che è stato stuprato, picchiato, incatenato. Un uccellino che in realtà è una meta-lupa."  
Quei pensieri sembrarono dare forza a Sansa. Se doveva essere fatto, andava fatto velocemente.  
Scese i gradini che dividevano lei e la guardia, silenziosa come un'ombra. E in un attimo, senza che lei se ne rendesse conto o che la guardia potesse cacciare un urlo, la lama scattò e aprì in due la gola dell'uomo.  
Il suo sangue le bagnò le mani, ma Sansa non se ne impressionò nemmeno. In un altro tempo, un uccellino avrebbe pianto e urlato alla vista del sangue e di un uomo morto. Ma lei non era più un uccellino spaventato, lei era Sansa di casa Stark, una meta-lupa figlia di lord Eddard e di lady Catelyn, e futura moglie del Mastino.  
Quando aprì la porta, si meravigliò di trovare il cielo preannunciare l'alba, ignara del tempo che aveva trascorso rinchiusa nella cella di Gregor Clegane.  
Ma nessun uomo era di guardia, nessun uomo stava iniziando la sua giornata facendo colazione, nessun uomo era lì per segnalare la fuga di Sansa dalla cella.  
Nessun uomo aveva ancora visto la carneficina che si parava davanti agli occhi di Sansa.  
Gregor Clegane la Montagna che Cavalca (che _Cavalcava_!) giaceva a terra morto, in una pozza di sangue. La sua gola era squarciata, la gorgiera della sua armatura frantumata.  
Accanto al suo cadavere, però, c'era anche Sandor.  
"Il _mio_ Sandor...!"  
Le piastre di ferro della sua armatura erano state penetrate dalla spada come se fossero state burro. Era stato trapassato da parte a parte.  
Sansa si accasciò davanti a lui, tutta la sicurezza che aveva appena conquistato dopo anni era svanita d'un colpo. Adesso non le interessava più l'essere uccellino o meta-lupo, adesso era solo una donna a cui era stato portato via l'uomo più importante della sua vita.  
Le sue mani tremavano, tutto il suo corpo scosso dai singhiozzi, mentre accarezzava il volto senza vita dell'amato.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, ma dalla sua bocca non usciva alcun suono. Tutte le parole le si erano bloccate in gola.  
Si chinò per baciare le labbra di Sandor, il suo corpo era ancora caldo. Le lacrime di Sansa gocciolarono sul viso dell'uomo.  
Com'era stata confusa, per il loro primo bacio.  
E come aveva bramato il secondo.  
Come era stata felice, per tutti gli altri.  
E adesso gli stava dando l'ultimo.  
Quando tornò a guardarlo, il volto di Sandor era sfocato, distorto.  
Colpa delle lacrime, pensò Sansa, ma non ci credeva neanche lei. La testa le vorticava furiosamente, anche se era ferma, a terra. In più l'emorragia era, se possibile, peggiorata.  
«Ser Gregor, _ser Gregor_!»  
La voce era così lontana da Sansa, eppure l'uomo che gridava non lo era.  
Altri accorsero. Sansa li guardò, ma non li vide.   
Le loro voci erano sconvolte per la morte del loro signore, avevano attenzione solamente per lui. In breve, tutto il cortile della Fortezza Clegane fu pieno degli uomini della Montagna che Cavalcava.  
«La ragazza è ancora viva, e sta sanguinando» rilevò una delle voci «qualcuno chiami il maestro.»  
«Quella è la puttana del Mastino» disse un altro, sputando «lasciate che raggiunga il suo cane ai Sette Inferi.»  
«Dobbiamo aiutarla.» «Alleviamo le sue sofferenze: tagliamole la gola.» «Non merita pietà, lasciamo che muoia soffrendo.»  
Troppe voci, troppa gente.  
Il dolore era diventato disumano. Sansa vomitò altro sangue.  
«Ripeto: ha bisogno di essere curata» disse la voce dell'uomo di prima.  
«Non...serve» articolò Sansa.  
Non serviva più a niente. Era tardi, troppo tardi, e lei non aveva più alcun pretesto per vivere.  
Si stese sul corpo di Sandor, il mondo diventò nero, le sue palpebre cedettero. Pregò i Sette Dèi che fermassero quel supplizio e le dessero una morte veloce.  
È risaputo che gli Dèi siano misericordiosi.


End file.
